


Pride is The Truth And The Dare (And Baby I’m Falling in Love with You)

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And Black History Month, As well, But here you go, Cause it's BLM, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Hazel is lesbian queen, Productivity needs work, Rushed, but took hours, especially at end, help me, sorry this is so late, why am i me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Femslash Feb: Day 2 Pride (Truth or Dare)Hazel x Lavinia cause adorable rare pair.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean (background), Lavinia Asimov/Hazel Levesque, Sadie Kane/Zia Rashid (implied)
Series: Femslash February [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Pride is The Truth And The Dare (And Baby I’m Falling in Love with You)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask for requests for Femslash Feb and/or Black History Month. I've made a promise to myself to post daily, and after posting this imma bout go work on some Primrue, but unrelated. Request anything honestly, not just fics- OCs, picrews, headcanons, if you rlly want to art (but art is my weak suit so plz don't) as long as it's related to wlw or blm.

Hazel sat next to her brother, a nervous smile on her face. Truth or Dare was pretty fun… until you got the most obnoxious dare or the most embarrassing or prying truth and your life was ruined for the rest of the day.

It was Annabeth’s dare now. Piper leaned in, thoughtful, with a strange smile on her face, her lesbian themed lipstick glinting. “Kiss me,” she dared, and the kiss lasted for so long that Sadie started to cough, lying back in Zia’s lap while signalling that it was her time to ask and that they should really get a room in one expression (a special Sadie talent).

“So… Hazel, Truth or Dare?”

Dammit. Out of all the people in the circle, she had to get Sadie, and she was smiling at her now, a mischievous grin on her face.

Truth… reveal her secret. Her heart clenched at the idea. Dare, be embarrassed and do something stupid.

“Dare.”

Sadie gave her a look, and Hazel almost regretted it. “Oooh… brave of you! Hmm… I dare you to… ask out your crush! Cmon! If I see you gaze longingly at each other like sick puppies for another minute, I will snap Hazel Levesque, I really will.”

Damn. Her life really was ruined.

“I don’t even have a crush!” she yelped, lying through her teeth, but her eyes couldn’t help but dart to the side. Lavinia Asimov was one of the most chaotic kids in her class, yet had somehow gotten assigned the task of a class monitor. Which meant that as a prefect for the lower half Hazel had to deal with a monitor who had broken more rules than anyone else in the class, but also that she could gaze at her pink hair and deep brown eyes instead of checking up on the halls. The two 13 year olds had been told off for loitering more times than they could count on all four hands combined. Lavinia had bright pink hair, and she was  _ always  _ chewing gum, and almost always blowing the most fantastically large bubbles with them. And damn… she was beautiful… and amazing… and-

“You liar!” Sadie shot back, “You were literally daydreaming about them like right now.” She frowned. “Cause you lied, you have to kiss them too! If they like you back obviously, but they  _ obviously  _ do.”

“One, why are these all about kissing, and two if I had a crush I’d know if they liked me, and they don’t,” muttered Hazel to herself, ignoring the snickering in response to that statement. She turned to Lavinia, and looked nervously at her. “So, uh… Lavinia…” she forced herself to look up, to stare into those eyes, a deep brown she thought she could lose herself in forever, “Would you like to… ummm… go on a date? Cause I like you, you know?”

Lavinia blushed. “Oh… of course! I… like you too!”

And they kissed, long and hard under the candle light. Lavinia’s lips taste of strawberry bubblegum and chipped raspberry sweets. Hazel can feel herself smiling.

***

Later that year, it’s pride day, and Lavinia poses in the mirror, eyes sparkling, her lesbian themed accessories adorning every piece of clothing she’s wearing, with pins and stickers and bracelets and more. Her clothes are all a shocking bright pink, and she hugs her girlfriend beside her, a bright smile on her face.

Hazel looks, to say the least, adorable. Her nose is painted like a little puppy, her eyes wide and shimmering, her pan flag striped bright pink, yellow blue shirt and clothes shining in the sunlight.

And they rush down the streets of Ny together, laughing and smiling. They meet up with Zia and Sadie, Piper and Annabeth, before joining in the spectacular eye whopping Pride parade, laughing and cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my soul! Hope you enjoyed! _crosses fingers_


End file.
